


Young engineers in love

by aeht98



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Job, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Phone Sex, Secret Relationship, Thirsty Boris, thirsty Igor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeht98/pseuds/aeht98
Summary: This is the sequel to Young engineersThis story is based on HBO characters only, not on the real life people
Relationships: Igor Kirschenbaum/Boris Stolyarchuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the sweet missbass129 <3

11:30 p.m.

The night shift is about to start. By now almost all of the workers have come out of the locker room before going to the control room, turbine hall or reactor hall. Boris Stolyarchuk is watching Igor Kirschenbaum wearing the top of his uniform and he comes back with his mind to the hours of passion they just experienced. Igor has a showy mark on his right nipple, a bite that Boris left on it, and now the small dark-haired boy has to hide it from view. He waited for his colleagues to leave the locker room to take his civilian clothes off.

“I'd throw you up against the wall and start kissing you. Everywhere.” Boris looks at him with desire.  
Igor blushes but immediately stops the hot intentions of his colleague and lover. "Boris, please! Let's not get into trouble, nobody can notice anything. We have to be professional!”  
“Yes, comrade!” Boris rolls his eyes and smiles wryly.  
"And, Boris… You can't always be so hungry, please calm down!”  
Boris's smile turns into a grin. "I'm always hungry for you, Gúlja", he whispers in Igor's ear. He places a strand of Igor’s unruly hair under the white hat before their lips lightly touch.

~

12:00 a.m.

"Well, now that comrade Stolyarchuk and comrade Kirschenbaum are here with us, we can start." Impatiently, Anatoly Dyatlov hands out some sheets to the operators in the control room.  
The engineers, especially the younger ones, were afraid of him, a man of great experience, very professional but always scowling, with whom it was very difficult to have a friendship.  
"All you have to do, comrades, is read and get this well into your heads. Can you do that, Toptunov?" Dyatlov turns to the senior reactor control engineer who first holds the gaze of his chief but, a few seconds later, he lowers his eyes and, respectfully, replies "Yes Comrade Dyatlov". It’s clear the chief is nervous ("but when is he not?", Leonid thinks), so better to obey and not ruin this night.

"What are you thinking, Kirschenbaum? You're looking at those papers as if they were written in a foreign language! What's the matter with you?" Dyatlov turns to Igor, who looks up from the documents and mumbles something unclear.  
"I'm sorry... no, I-..."  
Exasperated, Dyatlov bursts out: "Man, how about waking up and getting that idiotic expression off of your face? Remember you cannot always call for nurse Stolyarchuk to come help you. Ahhh... who the hell gave you this job?” and he approaches the door.  
"Let’s go! Akimov, come with me. Now.”  
Aleksandr Akimov smiles, dejected, and turns to his younger colleagues: "Pray for me, guys."

Igor’s cheeks are still on fire from Dyatlov's words, but mostly because Boris then approached him with a protective gesture. His Boris is always so caring, but Dyatlov has the power to instil panic in him every time.  
"I'm fine, leave me alone." Igor is almost abrupt with Boris but the fear of letting his feelings shine through is very strong especially with Leonid watching them  
"Hey, calm down! It's ok, I'm not hugging you." Boris tells him. “Relax, I don't think Dyatlov will come back.”  
Boris was right: Dyatlov the terrible, as people jokingly call him, didn’t appear again in the control room. Akimov comes back to his place next to Toptunov and the rest of the night flows safely between jokes and coffee breaks. 

~

1:00 p.m.

Boris is awake, watching Igor sleeping on the couch in his house. The small guy is curled up under the blanket, breathing steady. Boris doesn’t want to wake him, they can wait to eat.

Boris is in the bathroom, he’s about to get dressed when he notices Igor at the door, smiling sleepily to him.  
"Oh, my little prince! I’d have liked to get into the shower with you at the end of the shift "  
"You can do it now, if you want." Igor looks directly into Boris’s eyes, biting his lower lip.  
"Fuck Gúlja, and I’m the hungry beast, eh?" Boris smiles mischievously and approaches him. He kisses him gently and removes his t-shirt.  
Then, with the forefinger of his right hand, he traces a line starting on Igor's lips, descending to his chest, his belly and eventually touching the elastic of his underwear. He pauses for a moment and then he continues, tracing the profile of his already half-hard dick.  
Igor moans loudly, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, feeling unstable on his legs as he clings to the door jambs.  
"Come with me..." Boris invites him to enter the shower. The warm water is flowing over their embraced bodies while their hardness’ rubs against each other.  
Boris kisses Igor passionately, their tongues dancing frantically, exploring their mouths. Gently, Boris grabs his lover's shoulders and pushes him down.  
Igor, now on his knees, lowers Boris's underwear revealing his big cock. He starts sucking the tip of Boris's dick with his lips.  
Boris is already panting and gently stroking his boyfriend's dark hair.  
Then Igor's mouth opens wide and he begins licking the entire organ, from the base to the head, eventually pushing the entire thing down his throat.  
“Ah! Oh my God! Gúlja! No one has ever made me feel as good as you.” Boris is not looking at him but the grip on his hair keeps getting tighter and tighter  
Igor feels the tip of his lover's cock against his palate and suddenly begins to choke slightly.  
“Hey, honey! You ok?”  
Igor nods, starting to work with his tongue again.  
“Ahhhh... fuck!” Boris’s knees were already getting weak just from the first swallowing. He looks at his boy stuffing his cock all the way down, making that gagging noise.  
When Igor feels like Boris needs a bit of a rest, he turns his focus to the head of his cock, making short, tiny sucks.  
"Ohhh Igor… Igor! Igor!" Boris moans, already on the verge of his orgasm. He shoots his juice on Igor's lips and chin as his hands slide on to his boyfriend's neck.  
“You’re amazing, Gúlja!”  
Igor remains on his knees, eyes closed, his face turned towards the jet of water, Boris's cum slowly washing off of his face. Seeing his man satisfied makes him feel so happy. There’s no more shyness, no more inhibitions with him, at least not in that moment.

After showering, Boris wraps himself in a towel and only then does he notice Igor, one hand slipped into his soggy underwear.  
"What are you doing? Wait! It's my turn.” He pushes Igor against the wall and starts deeply kissing him.  
"You were amazing, I almost fainted from pleasure." Boris whispers softly as he removes Igor's underwear.  
Igor gasps and lets out a cry of pleasure when Boris wraps a hand around his cock, not letting up the kiss on his neck. Just a few strokes and Igor is already at his peak.  
"My God Borja! I'm.... I'm... Ahhh!" he almost screams as a huge amount of cum floods over Boris's hand.  
"I -I'm sorry, I’ve been too fast," Igor blushes, but Boris smiles at him.  
"It's ok babe. You were so thirsty!"  
"Mmm, yes!"  
“You’re a beautiful mess,” Boris caresses Igor's right nipple. "Does it hurt? Yesterday I couldn’t control myself."  
"No, but it would be better if you don't bite me anymore. Our friends could... "  
"You're right, it won't happen again." Boris kisses Igor deeply on the neck, his teeth sinking into his delicate skin.  
“Ow! Borja!!”  
"Sorry um... sorry honey! I'm going to make something to eat. You must be hungry!”


	2. Chapter 2

5:00 p.m.

It’s unusually warm for April. People take it as an opportunity to spend their free time outdoors and have fun. A trendy bar in Pripyat, where many young people meet with one another, is rather crowded tonight with the engineers from the Chernobyl nuclear power plant, along with several pretty girls.

"So guys, have you heard about the test our Unit will have to fulfill before the end of the month?" Valery Khodemchuk asks, swallowing a sip of beer.  
"Yes, Dyatlov informed us a few nights ago . With all his usual kindness,” Leonid Toptunov rolls his eyes thinking back to the last time the chief engineer had spoken to him. Luckily, in the following days Dyatlov The Terrible was barely present during the night shift. The boys were used to working with Sasha Akimov as a supervisor, Dyatlov only serving to distort the harmony existing between them. The guys of the unit four night shift are colleagues but, above all, they’re friends.  
"I'm a bit worried, especially for the test that involves turning off the turbine. It directly concerns me...” Igor Kirschenbaum's voice is barely audible amidst the cheerful din of voices coming from the neighboring tables. The dark-haired boy stares at his bottle of beer , not bothering to drink it.  
"Don't worry, guys, the chiefs won't let you do those tests. No offense, but I don't think you have the experience to do that.” Valery Perevozchenko reassures his younger colleagues. Everyone regains their smiles, joking and looking at the girls again.

Aleksandr Yuvchenko nudges Boris Stolyarchuk: "Boris, look at those two girls, they've been watching us for a while."  
"Mmm... interesting! Then, let's go!" Boris grins at his friend who senses his intentions. The two boys introduce themselves to the girls, they invite them to the table for a beer. Boris is highly good at courtship, it takes just a few minutes to him to capture the heart of one of them.  
Igor clearly isn’t having much fun, occasionally glancing reproachfully at his boyfriend.  
"Hey Igor, aren't you thirsty?" Yuvchenko walks up behind him and, grabbing Igor’s still intact beer, drinks it in a few gulps.  
"Thank you, very funny." Igor rolls his eyes.  
"Ohh poor babe! Hurry up, bring him another beer before he starts whining!” Yuvchenko laughs, shouting at the bar waitress.  
"No, I'm not thirsty anymore." Igor gets up from his chair and heads for the bathroom.

A few seconds later, Leonid follows his friend. He finds him leaning against the bathroom wall. Igor looks at Leonid and suddenly all it’s clear to him. Leonid smiles sweetly and rests a hand on his shoulder.  
"You know everything, don't you?"  
"Igor, I know you and Boris love each other, and I’m very happy for you two."  
"Don’t tell anyone, I’m begging you, Lenya! I don't want to end my days in a gulag!” Igor looks at his friend with eyes full of fear.  
"I’d never betray my friends! Not to mention... well, I completely understand because what you’re currently risking... I’m risking it too. Me and Sasha Akimov, I mean.”  
"You and Sasha? Oh Leonid I’m sorry, I didn't know you two..." He trailed off.  
"It’s ok. It’s not a problem. But I want you to know I'm by your side. And don't worry if Boris is acting stupid with that girl. I see how he looks at you, he wants no one but you.”  
"I hope so. I don't want to feel bad!”  
"That won’t happen. Now come on, let's get back to the table!" Leonid's sweetness temporarily calming Igor down.  
“Thank you Lenya!" The two boys hug each other, sealing their complicity before returning to their friends.

~

7:00 p.m.

"Aren’t you going to invite me to come up to you?” Boris gives Igor a look halfway between playful and pleading.  
"I better not.”  
"Come on Gúlja, don’t be mad at me for talking to that girl! She's a nurse, you know? If I were to be sick she would have to treat me," he laughed.  
"Well, go see her if you care so much about her!" Igor climbed the stairs, chased by Boris.  
"I care so much about you, Igor. And you know it." They’re now at Igor's apartment door, and Boris grabs his boyfriend by the shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. Slowly Boris brings his lips closer to Igor's, but the latter turns his face away and opens the door.  
"Are you crazy? Not here! Come in!"

Igor remains silent. He drinks a glass of water, checks what’s in the fridge, writes a note on a piece of paper, all without a word. Boris just stands there for a few minutes, looking around, then steps in front of his partner to get his attention.  
"You know you excite me even more when you're jealous, eh?"  
“I’m not jealous.”  
"Jealous and liar. You drive me crazy!” Boris grins and grabs Igor's wrists forcefully, raising his arms to push him toward the wall.  
"Ow Boris! You’re hurting me!"  
"Sorry... Really, I'm sorry." Boris loosens his grip and wraps Igor in a gentle hug.  
"You're so tense Gúlja, breathe deeply and relax. Come on, take your shirt off.”  
“No Boris, I’m not in the mood…”  
"Calm down, I just want to gently massage your back. You'll feel better, I promise.” 

Igor is on the sofa, lying on his stomach and Boris begins massaging his shoulders.  
"Relax, Igor… and please, stop thinking about what happened before. You know that girl doesn't mean anything to me.” Boris continues the massage, his expert hands move along Igor's entire spine, relaxing his muscles.  
"Don't stop, please!" Igor seems calm now, but there’s something else in his head.  
"Borja, I'm thinking about the tests scheduled in the next few days and, I don't know... I'm worried."  
"Ah, you have nothing to worry about, that test isn’t even for us. And besides, Didn’t you hear Perevozchenko? Lack of experience..." Boris bursts out laughing, ironically.  
"Our colleagues on the day shift will perform those tests, we’ll just have to check everything is ok, before and after. That's all." He continues, seeing as Igor isn’t convinced.  
"I hope so... mmm, you're amazing!" Igor is now completely relaxed and, after a few minutes, he falls into a light sleep.  
Boris breaks the massage and looks at his boyfriend, finally relieved. Then he turns his head, looking out at the window overlooking the balcony. While he looks at the nuclear power plant standing out in the background, he smiles and whispers: "I love you, Igor.”


	3. Chapter 3

April 25 

11:30 a.m.

There’s silence in Igor Kirschenbaum’s small apartment, the young man having long since finished his night shift at the Chernobyl nuclear power plant. Throwing his clothes on a chair in the living room, he lay down on the sofa. An hour later his eyes are still wide open, looking at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. A few hours earlier Boris Stolyarchuk was at his side in the control room of unit four. His Boris...  
He’s wearing a white t-shirt his lover forgot in his apartment the last time he was there, and they had made love. Boris’ smell is still on it, making him feel lonely. He’d have liked to go home with him, to have breakfast together, sleep a little, hanging out; the things couples do.  
Igor is frightened thinking about those four brief words he has long since turned over in his mind: Boris, I love you. He’d like to finally confess his feelings to Boris. They are forced to hide themselves instead, to look each other in the eyes as little as possible when they are at work, trying not to blush and reveal their secret.

Instinctively, Igor grabs the phone near the sofa and dials Boris' number. His boyfriend answers on the fourth ring, his voice thick with sleep.  
"Mmm… hello?”  
"Boris? You're sleeping, aren't you?"  
"No Igor, I WAS sleeping!"  
"Oh God, sorry! I- I didn't want to wake you up, but... I miss you.” Igor’s voice is trembling.  
"Darling! You’ve been alone for three hours, and you’re already going crazy? I'll see you in the afternoon. Don’t worry."  
"No I- it’s…”  
"What’s with that pitiful voice? Hey... "  
"I just wish I can have you by my side every time I wake up."  
"Well... we are talking now, right? It’s as if I’m at your side."  
"Boris uh.. I have to tell you something..." Igor has no time to finish the sentence when Boris, excited, asks him: "What are you wearing? Are you naked?"  
“Wha- what? No, I'm wearing your t-shirt. You forgot it here a few days ago," Igor sighed, having lost the moment to confess his feelings to Boris.  
Boris chuckles in the receiver: "Forgot? Are you sure?”  
"Did you leave it here on purpose? Oh Borja!"  
"I hoped you would wear it, so you can have me on top of you.”  
"Yes, but if you were here..."  
"If I were there... Hmm, you know what I'd do to you?" Boris grins.  
"I think you would sleep.”  
“Little idiot! I’d sit down on the sofa, with you on top of me. I’d put my hands on your ass and help you to rub against my hard cock. Then I’d kiss you so deeply while pushing one finger inside your underwear. Inside you.” Boris' voice is getting lower and more sensual.  
Igor, eyes and mouth wide open, almost hypnotized. "And... and then?"  
“And then I’ll add another finger, and then another. You’re moaning and panting, all at the same time.”  
“Ye- yes," Igor starts touching himself, his cock getting hard under the fabric of his briefs.  
"And then I'll remove my fingers. I'd let you lie on the couch and, while you're still moaning, I'll take your underwear off and-"  
“Stop Boris, please stop!”  
“Oh? Why did you make me stop?”  
“Because... oh fuck- you’re gonna make me come!”  
“Me too,” Boris pants.  
“Igor, honey, would you like to come?”  
“Now?”  
“Yes, now.”  
“But you’re not here with me.”  
“Oh, that’s not a problem, babe. Can you hold the phone with your shoulder?”  
“Why? I have two hands.”  
“You’re going to need them.”  
“Both of them? Why? Um...”  
A sudden sense of fear comes rushing over at Igor. Boris isn’t there with him. He’s left to follow his words only.  
“Gúlja, have you ever put your fingers, ehm... inside you?” Boris sounds a bit embarrassed.  
“N-no!” Igor is out of breath.  
“Would you do it? For me?”  
"Boris, I..."  
"Do you trust me, Igor?"  
"Y- yes."  
"Ok, first thing. Well, take your underwear off. Open the jar of lube and dip two fingers inside. And then you’ll need to find the position in which you can spread your legs and reach your hole.”  
"Oh… ok." Igor is excited and terrified at the same time.  
"Now reach your hole with a finger and start massaging it. Are you doing it?"  
"Yes! But Boris, it’s so weird for me!”  
“Igor, we can stop if you don’t want to-”  
“No! It’s ok, I want to try it.”  
"Oh Igor, how exciting you are! Ok, now press your finger in. Slowly!”

Igor never thought he could do this sort of thing before. Boris is helping him to let himself go, getting rid of all his inhibitions.  
He doesn’t feel any pain, even when he adds the second finger.  
"Igor, I can hear you panting, you're doing great!" Boris is also panting, sitting on his couch, his pants and underwear lowered. His hand is wrapped around his cock, moving up and down.  
"Boris, I'm moving my fingers, I-I'm sliding them in and out... oh my God," Igor's voice is a sweet whimper.  
"Oh fuck! Igor, imagine I’m there with you, that your fingers are my dick."  
Igor tightens his left hand around his cock, already wet with precum.  
“Oh Borja! I’m so close...” Igor moans hard.  
“Don’t stop baby, I’m coming too! Oh, I wish I was there to lick your cock!”  
"You can do it later. You will come over later, right?”  
"Yes Gúlja, but I'm coming here on my couch now... oh fuck!"  
“Ohh Boris!” Igor comes all over Boris’ t-shirt.  
“Fuck, Igor!”

“Boris?”  
“Yes?”  
“Did we just have phone sex?”  
“Yes my darling, we did. And it was so fucking amazing! You moan so beautifully.”  
"Oh Boris I came on your t-shirt. It’s-"  
"Wonderful! don't take it off!"  
"But it's wet! It'll stick to my stomach."  
"Don't try to take it off! I’ll do it. Later. Keep it on. Ohh, I'm picturing you... you're perfect. I’m already hungry!”  
"Boris, you’re insatiable!"  
"See you later babe!” Boris sends him a kiss through the receiver and hangs up before Igor can reply.

~~~~~

12:30 p.m. - Chernobyl NPP

Anatoly Dyatlov is sitting in front of Viktor Bryukhanov, the director of the Chernobyl nuclear power plant.  
"There’s a problem with the last scheduled test. We received an order from Kiev, we have to wait until after midnight to perform it.”  
“Hmm I was hoping to end all the tests in the afternoon." Dyatlov doesn't look happy about the change of program.  
"Yes, me too comrade Dyatlov. But it’s beyond my control. The night shift will have to perform the test.”  
Dyatlov sighs. "It’s no problem. I’ll personally supervise the test, and everything will be done to the best of my mens’ ability.”  
"Comrade, if all goes as it should go, you may just find yourself here in my place within a few weeks, if I get a promotion. Maybe I’ll even go to Moscow.” Bryukhanov grins.  
Dyatlov liked the idea of running the Chernobyl nuclear power plant.

~~~~~

4:00 p.m.

Boris knocks on the door. He’s curious to know if Igor obeyed him, if he’s still wearing his t-shirt.  
"Hey! I've been waiting for you.” After closing the door, Igor hugs Boris and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. Turns out, he is wearing the t-shirt.  
"Good guy! You obeyed. Now your Boris will give you a reward!" Boris starts kissing and nibbling at Igor's lips and neck as he fiddles with his belt.  
"Boris, I can taste vodka in your mouth. Are you drunk?”  
“No, baby… please, help me.”  
Igor nods, and before he knows it, he’s naked.  
"Sit down. On the couch." Boris kneels and settles between Igor's legs, his face just inches from his boyfriend's erection.  
Boris wraps his hand on Igor's dick and starts stroking it, from the base to the top, while he places small kisses on the tip.  
"Borja! Oh God... you drive me crazy! " Igor whimpers in pleasure, his voice choked.

After a few minutes of this pleasant torture, Igor is already near the edge but Boris has other plans.  
“No, no. You’re not gonna come. Relax!”  
“Boris, please!”  
“Spread your legs. More!” Boris gets rid of his clothes, throwing them on the floor. He grabs the lube, and after covering his fingers and cock with it, starts massaging Igor's entrance with his thumb.  
“Ohh fuck me Boris! Fuck me!”  
“Yes my darling!” Boris inserts a finger into Igor's hole. He moves his hips, facilitating his lover's work.  
After inserting two fingers, Boris slowly moves them in and out, each time going deeper inside Igor, till he his prostate.  
“Ahh Borja! Fuck! Oh fuck!” Igor's body flinches in pleasure, a drop of precum leaks from the tip of his cock, and Boris quickly sucks it with his lips.  
"Oh Igor, don't close your eyes. look at you, you're beautiful!" Boris moans.  
“Boris I’m close...”  
“No! Don’t cum. Not yet.”  
“Please...”  
“Stand up.”  
“What, why?”  
“Come on, give me your hands.” Boris places a small kiss on Igor’s lips, and then turns him to face the table. He positions his body behind him.  
“Oh my God, Borja!” Igor leans against the table with his elbows to put himself in the best position to allow Boris to enter him.  
Boris grabs Igor's hips and pushes his cock inside him slowly.  
“Is everything all right, honey?”  
“Yes, don’t stop!” Igor moans. “Fuck me!”  
Boris starts to move, panting. His thrusts get deeper and deeper and when he feels himself close to orgasming, he takes Igor's dick in his hand and starts caressing it.  
"Come Gúlja, come with me! Let’s come together!”  
“Boris... fuck I’m so close!”  
“Yes! I’m coming too!”  
"Oh God… I can’t feel my legs, fuck!"  
"Oh Igor, you’re beautiful!" They come together.  
Boris hugs him, resting his hands on his chest, holding him. He slowly pulls out his cock and drags an exhausted Igor onto the couch. The two guys lie down and fall asleep, embracing and satisfied.

~~~~~

8:30 p.m.

Boris wakes up and looks at the clock: there’s still time before they need to go to the bus stop.  
After a shower, Boris returns to the living room, looking for his clothes that are scattered on the floor. Still lying on the couch, Igor opens his eyes and stares at him.  
"Stop! Let me look at you Boris!" Igor stares at him, standing in front of him completely naked. He’s open-mouthed, unable to hide his emotion.  
"Boris, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!”  
"Me?" Boris is embarrassed, for the first time in front of Igor.  
"You blushed!" Igor smiles sweetly at him.  
"Honey, come here." Boris spreads his arms and wraps his boyfriend in a warm hug. He feels Igor shaking and sobbing silently on his shoulder.  
"Hey, what's going on, babe?"  
"I'm afraid of what I'm about to tell you... Of what you’ll think of me, of what will happen next but... I have to tell you!" Igor whispers, sobbing in Boris's ear.  
"Igor, you're making me worried. What do you have to tell me? ” Boris' face is now serious.  
"Boris, I- I love you! It's not just sex what I want from you... I'm really in love, my heart beats for you!" Igor can no longer speak and bursts into tears.  
Boris is out of breath. He looks at him, not knowing what to do. But he immediately holds him tightly and whispers: "Igor, my love..."  
Igor gasps and looks Boris in the eye.  
"I love you too, but I didn't find the courage to tell you. You’re brave, my darling. It won't be easy, we’ll have to be very careful, but I want to be with you!” Boris kisses his boyfriend passionately.  
Igor's heart is full of joy. While he’s going to take a shower, Boris makes a quick dinner.

"Are you ready, Gúlja?" Boris is waiting for Igor in the doorway. "Come on, you don't have to look too good, I'm a jealous boyfriend!"  
"Stupid!" Igor smiles, shaking his head.  
"I bet it’ll be a quiet shift. Our colleagues will have completed the scheduled tests, and we’ll all be relaxed."  
A shadow crosses Igor's face. He has completely forgotten about the last test, the one that involves him turning off the turbine and shutting down the reactor.  
"I hope it's as you say, Borja. I'm too happy though, nothing could ruin this night, not even Dyatlov, who thinks I'm an idiot.”  
"Ahh Dyatlov! If I see him treating you like that again-"  
"What will you do, Boris? Will you punch him in the face?" Igor looks at his boyfriend, and they both laugh.  
Once they leave the building, they walk happily together towards the nearest bus stop, ready for their night shift.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are welcome 😊


End file.
